


ksy's updated morning routine

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ASDFGHJKL---, M/M, a self-indulgent drabble, basically fluff, im too lazy to tag im very sorry, this is tooth-rooting too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: im out of fuel im sorrythank you for reading!oh and you can follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys





	ksy's updated morning routine

Soonyoung's usual morning routine consist of waking up at three a.m., taking a quick shower, leave the dorm with a bag full of spare clothes and towels and a bottled water, maybe eat breakfast on the convenience store near the bus stop, and finally starting his day by blasting music in the practice room. But this organized list of his got mixed and messed up after he got together with his fairy.

Hearing his alarm ringtone play from his phone, Soonyoung stirs from his sleep; realizing his body is trapped from a hug--from Jihoon.

Yes, they now sleep together, they started sharing one bed after Jihoon embarrassingly confessed that "i kinda enjoy your cuddles so maybe we can start sharing beds", making the older wear his usual goofy grin and cup his cheeks as he nods in agreement.

(Don't bother to get curious when do they sleep on Soonyoung's bed nor Jihoon's because they just choose whose bed they'll sleep on in random.)

For now, they are on Soonyoung's bed because according to Jihoon, last night "Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung are sucking faces, Mingyu already evacuated, so come on, scoot your ass!" and that explains why Soonyoung is now tangled with Jihoon, thick duvet draped over their bodies.

"Can you please turn off that fucking ringtone of yours, I'm trying to get some sleep here you know."

With that deathly mumble coming from Jihoon, Soonyoung chuckles and reaches to turn his phone off and pulls the smaller back into his arms after it. He smiles and tucks Jihoon's head under his chin, resulting for arms to circle his waist.

They stayed like that for about five minutes, only the snores of the other members sleeping on their respective beds can be heard, not until Soonyoung mentally declares that they need to get up already and so he starts running his fingers through Jihoon's hair while humming a recently favorite song---a way (that only him knows) to wake the other up.

He keeps doing that action, with closed eyes, leaning down to smell Jihoon's strawberry scented shampoo, until he feels him stir. His fairy untangles himself from him, rolling his body away to face the other side, Soonyoung chuckles. "Yah, it's time to get up."

"Hmm.. Yeah, sure."

Soonyoung chuckles again, stares at his back for some moments before reaching for his small frame, turning Jihoon to face him again, earning a low growl. "Five more minutes.." He says, covering his head with the duvet. But Soonyoung is not getting any of it, mirroring the action of covering his head with the thick cloth, now the bed looks like it has a big lump.

Leaning his forehead to the other, Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon who still has his eyes closed. He knows this fairy is already on his way to sleep again so he needs to act quickly to wake him up. And so he did, ghosting his fingers across Jihoon's face. Jihoon getting the ticklish feeling, tries to push him away but since he's still sleepy, the force is weak, making the older pull his lips into a thin line, trying not to laugh for a grumpy Jihoon is so cute and--"How the heck does Jihoon hyung being grumpy cute to you?!" "Shut up, Seok."--so he continues to run his fingers softly on the smaller's face; Fingers tracing a path over those small eyes, that cute mole near his left eye, those tiny dimples--

Jihoon grips his wrist, sighing, he opens his eyes to meet with Soonyoung's shining ones. "I'm awake, stop tickling me."

The older grins, patting his cheek. "That's good to hear, Lee."

\---

Getting a large sized bottle of water from the convenience store's fridge, Soonyoung wanders the place, searching for foods that are healthy enough to be considered as breakfast. Settling the water and two cups of mild spicy ramen and some bread on the counter, Jihoon follows beside him carrying two cans of cola and two burgers. Soonyoung can only stare at him.

"What?"

"Cola? Seriously?"

The two of them got into a staring competition for some moments, glaring at each other, until Jihoon tsked, making his way back to fridge with the two cans of cola. Returning after a minute, now holding two medium sized cups of coffee. He glares at the older, before giving the added items to the employee behind the counter.

Soonyoung said his thanks after he receive his change then grins as they proceed to where the seats are to eat.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Jihoon slurping his ramen, Soonyoung munching on his cheese burger. Sometimes stealing glances on each other, that if caught staring one will smile or just choke on his food; the choking part is mostly from Jihoon.

"Stop staring."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just stop."

"And if I don't want to?" Instead of getting scared with the smaller's glare, Soonyoung grins. He watch as Jihoon rolls his eyes, then reaches across him to bite on his burger. "Hey!"

Jihoon raises both of his hands in the air, like a criminal would do when caught in crime; mouth stuffed with cheese burger, he smiles like an innocent cat.

Soonyoung snatches his cup of ramen in result.

The employee of the store hesitates whether he butts in in their scene to calm them down, or just call 911 for Jihoon is already headlocking the older in his arms.

\---

"Can I hold your hand?"

"What?"

And before the smaller's brain can process the question, Soonyoung has already reached for his hand, intertwining it with his'.

_They fit perfectly_ , the taller thinks as he stares at their hands. This is the first time he had held Jihoon's hand in a romantic way, and he can't help but to smile, tightening his grip as he looks up to Jihoon's eyes. The smaller looked dumbfounded at first, but then as he felt the squeeze to his hand, his ears reddens. He straightens his posture from his seat on the bus stop bench, pulling his face mask up and fixes his 'dope' cap. He fixes his eyes on the road, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as he focuses on waiting for the bus.

Good thing they are covering their faces with masks and caps to hide their identity.

Because as the bus arrived, Jihoon doesn't have the plan to let go of their hands, even with Soonyoung's attempt of letting his' free as they board the vehicle.

Soonyoung's not complaining though. He even grins, half of his face covered with his mask so his eyes are the only evidence of his smile.

(Jihoon wants to throw him out of the bus for being too adorable.)

Settling themselves on the back seats, Soonyoung let Jihoon sit on the corner, then follows to tease him by squeezing him to the wall of the bus.

And then again, good thing their faces are being covered with masks and caps for Jihoon has already let Soonyoung's hand go to strangle him instead.

Soonyoung tries not to laugh too loud while he tries to take revenge by pinching Jihoon's chubby cheeks.

\---

"We're here."

Soonyoung nods, both of them bowing to Pledis' staffs they pass by. He looks beside him, meeting Jihoon's orbs. The practice rooms are in the basement floor while the smaller's studio requires the elevator to go up, and that means they need to part ways.

Soonyoung pouts. "Lee~"

Jihoon sighs, patting his back. "You can survive, stop sulking."

"Can't I hang out in the studio first?"

"No. You need to finish the dance. Come on, go."

The smaller watches as Soonyoung looks down, drawing imaginary lines on the tiled floor with his shoe. He rolls his eyes. "Fine, we'll have lunch in the practice room later."

Soonyoung's eyes lit as he stares at him. "Really?"

The smaller nods, trying not to smile at the taller’s sudden change of mood. "McDonalds is cool, right? Now go make great choreos!"

Soonyoung huffs his chest, hand giving a salute. "Aye aye! Commander!"

Jihoon chuckles before slapping his butt and making his way to the elevator. "Go."

**Author's Note:**

> im out of fuel im sorry  
> thank you for reading!  
> oh and you can follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
